


Guyliner

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker could barely look at himself in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guyliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> Birthday ficlet #1 for clea2011, November 2014.

“Hold still, I’m almost done,” Jess told a fidgeting Becker.

Becker sighed. He felt like he’d been sitting there for hours, although it had probably only been about 10 minutes.

After putting on the finishing touches, Jess stepped back to observe her work, smiling in satisfaction. “Perfect.”

Becker could barely look at himself in the mirror. They were attending a costume party, and somehow Jess managed to convince him to dress up as a pirate à la Johnny Depp in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , complete with eye make-up.

Wearing make-up was on Becker’s list of Top Things He Swore He’d Never Do. It just seemed so… undignified. He couldn't begin to understand that there were men out there who actually enjoyed wearing it, not even as part of a costume.

“I look ridiculous,” he lamented.

“Stop pouting,” Jess told him. “It’s nothing compared to what most women go through every morning. Besides,” she added, “guyliner is very sexy.”

Becker still wasn't convinced, but he supposed he could put up with it for one evening. He just hoped that none of his army mates would see any pictures. He would never be able to live it down.

Becker assembled the rest of his attire and waited as Jess got into her costume. She finally emerged as Elizabeth Swan, the neckline of her dress plunged temptingly low.

Perhaps wearing a little guyliner was worth it.


End file.
